Light-emitting devices can be used, for example, in displays (e.g., flat-panel displays), screens (e.g., computer screens), and other items that require illumination. The materials used for the devices can have an energy gap corresponding to near-infrared, visible, or near-ultraviolet light. But the performance of near-infrared light-emitting devices has historically been low compared with visible-emitting devices.